Trials of Love
by bekylou4jc
Summary: This is a story of how Katniss and Peeta grow together. After Mockingjay, and before the Epilogue. Katniss and Peeta, their trials of love and overcoming his attacks. They're baby, and wedding and much, much more! Please read and review THANKS. :
1. Chapter 1

Trials of Love

**~Hey everyone! Thanks for reading! AH! I'm excited.. This is my first story! ****PEETA FOREVA!**** (I dont own anything)~**

Chapter 1

Katniss POV:

There I sit, in the corner of my room, crying. Crying. It's the only thing that I can still do correctly. I hate it, I hate it all. Everyone. Well, besides Peeta and Haymitch. But, I still refuse to leave this room. _Why can't things go right? Why am I the cause of all trouble?_

I wipe my eyes and take a deep breath. _Footsteps?_ Someone is coming. _Unsteady footsteps? Peeta._ I hear a simple knock at the door.

"Katniss? Are you in there? Come out please, and talk to me." _Talk to him? No._ I continue to cry, softer. Hoping he can't hear me.

"Katniss.. I can hear you, open up." He wiggles the door knob, but it's locked.

"Peeta, just leave me alone."

He doesn't take no for an answer. I hear him back away from the door, then a loud bang causes my head to jerk to the side, looking over my shoulder. The door is wide open and he stands there, with his simple, heart warming smile. He walks over and kneels beside me and places his hand on my shoulder.

"Katniss, are you okay?" I shake my head and he turns me around, to face him. He wipes my tears away, still holding that warm smile.

"Peeta, why can't you just leave me alone!" I yell at him. He must really care for me, because he continues to smile, and pulls me into his arms. _His arms. The only place I feel completly safe._

"I can't leave you alone. I care about you too much."

I continue to hold him, cherishing the moment. "Thank you, Peeta. For caring."

His words are soft, gentle, and kind. "You care about me, so I'm only returning the favor."

This causes me to smile, and I look up and him, and kiss his cheek. He smiles back and helps me up. "Why don't we go downstairs and eat something. You have to be hungry."

"Okay."

I was only locking myself up here because of Peeta. We had got into a pretty bad fight. It was my fault, and what I said made him angry, which caused him to have an attack. _"It's not you! So shut up and leave me alone!"_ After that his eyes got dark, and fast. So I ran to my room and locked myself in, before he could do anything. I heard him stumbling around. Crashing furniture around. Screaming his head off. _Because of me. I must have been up here for hours. _

He takes my hand and pulls me downstairs, gently. He sits me at the small table in the kitchen and starts making soup.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you, earlier. I-I... I shouldn't have said those things. I was just.." Before I could finish we walks over and kisses my head.

"It's okay, I understand. Things have been really confusing since we moved in together, and my attacks havn't helped." He walks back over to the counter and continues to cook.

Peeta and I decided that the only way for us to get sleep, was to sleep together. With his arms, protecting me, I can sleep. So, last week he moved in. Haymitch loved the idea. He wanted the "star-crossed lovers" back together. He wanted us to get married, but Peeta and I both know that we're not ready for something like that... yet.

Peeta walks to the table, and slides a bowl of soup in front of me. I smile up at him and start eating. He sits down across from me and sips coffee. I think he already ate, he did just get back from the bakery. Well, hours ago.

"There was alot of people at the bakery today." He says, trying to start a normal conversation.

"Oh, thats good." I say, and smile.

The front door bursts open and Haymitch walks in and looks around.

"Smells good. You guys done fighting?" Haymitch laughs a little then grabs a bowl and pours some soup.

I growl at him, while Peeta smiles. _God, he can smile in the worst times. His smile, always there. Never leaves. I love his smile._

"Help yourself?" Peeta laughs and I join him.

"Effie wouldn't approve of your manners!" I say in a capitol accent.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, but I don't care." Haymitch sits down, and starts eating.

"Katniss, after you are finished will you go on a walk with me?"

"Sure." I stand up and walk over to the sink, putting my bowl into it. "Haymitch, me and Peeta are going on a walk. We shouldn't be too long."

"Don't worry, sweetheart. I'll leave soon." He continues eating, while Peeta stands up and we walk out, together.

We hold hands as we walk past the bakery, and where his old home used to stand. It looks much better now, with fresh paint, and new windows. It needed a new makeover.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better. I guess I just needed to cry." I say, looking down.

"Katniss?"

I look up at him. "Yes?"

"Do you love me?"

* * *

**~Well? What do you think?! It's my first story, so tell me your thoughts! Please review! I would love to hear what you guys think! Thanks for reading... And if I get a review... Or maybe a follower.. I might just update more! :D**

**xoxox ~Bekah**


	2. Chapter 2

**Trials of Love**

**~Hey guys! I got one review... So I made another chapter. (: Thanks and please review!~**

**Chapter 2**

**Katniss POV:**

_"Do you love me?" Do I love him? Wait... I do. I have to. Why is this so hard to say? _I must have been thinking for awhile because we are now stopped and he has let go of my hand and he is looking at me with those beautiful blue eyes. _His eyes are so amazing. _

"Katniss?"

I quickly snap back into reality. "Of course, I love you!" Without thinking these words jump out of my mouth. My arms are quickly wraped around his neck, and his arms are wrapped around my waist.

"You scared me.. You were just standing there, staring at me." He lets out a sigh of relief and I laugh a little.

"I got lost in your eyes.." He looks at me and smiles. Again, my heart speaks, and in the next moment, we're kissing.

**Peeta POV:**

_Is she.. kissing me? I thought we said... Shes kissing me. Oh.. Shes kissing me! _We both pull away to breathe. _Wait.. How long was that? Is she smiling? _I smile back and kiss her head.

"We should get back home. It's geting late." I say, still a little shocked in what just happened.

"Alright." She says, as I wrap my arm around her shoulder and she wraps her arm around my waist, arm in arm we walk back home.

Back at our house, she took a shower and I made some brownies. After we both finished she walks into the kitchen, smiling.

"Smells good. Is that brownies? What's the occasion?" She says, a little confused but she is still, very happy.

"I just, made them I guess." I shrug and she comes and hugs me. _Why is she so... amazing?_

After we finished our brownies we walk upstairs to _our_ bed. _Ours. Why is that still hard for me to believe?_

**Katniss POV:**

After we finished our delicious brownies we head to bed. I slide under the covers and Peeta does the same.

"Katniss?" He says with his sweet smile and his gentle voice.

"Yes?" I reply, happier then I've ever been before.

"Will you.. Will you marry me?"

_WHAT?! Marry? Oh my god! YES! _I try to calm down, but the happiness must be shown on my face because he seems really excited though I havn't said anything yet.

"Yes! Of course!" He pulls me into one of the biggest hugs ever. _Married? I'm getting married?!_

After we hug for several minuets, and eventually kiss a few times, he says in the sweetest voice..

"I love you so much Katniss. I can't believe this is happening!"

"I love you too, Peeta! I'm so happy!" I say, when a tear of joy falls down my cheek, and a few fall downs his.

I fall asleep in his arms, I feel like the happiest person in the world when suddenly, I'm in the arena.

_I look around, but everything is dark. I hear footsteps so I quickly hide behind a tree. Haymitch? He comes running towards me, obviously this tree isn't helping. He throws a bottle of liquor at me and I duck. Then he dissapears. _

_Then, Cinna runs towards me. With a knife in hand and starts cutting my arms, slowly, and very deep. _

_Thats when I loose it. _

* * *

**What did you guys think? I added a new twist! Sorry, it's a little shorter...But, Please review! It makes me oh so very happy when I see reviews! (: Big thanks to my very first review... kattomas Thanks! I love you all and thanks again!**

**More chapters to come! xoxoxo ~Bekah**


	3. Chapter 3

**Trails of Love**

**~Hey Guys! Thank you so much for the reviews! I have followers now! And I have people Favorite my story! AH! I can't even tell you guys how happy I am... Anyways, this is for my new followers and I will mention Your names bellow! Contiue reading!**

**Chapter 3**

**Peeta POV:**

"Katniss?" I try to shake her awake but she keeps screaming. "Katniss!" I try to pull her into a hug but she keeps trying to push my away.

"Katniss! This isn't real! Just a dream! Wake up!" This time she lets me hug her. I hold her in my arms, rubbing her back, and I start singing.

_"Deep in the meadow, under the willow_

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow_

_Lay down your head, and close your eyes And when they open, the sun will rise._  
_Here it's safe, and here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place where I love you."_

"P-Peeta?" Shes crying now, but slowly she starts calming down.

"It's okay, Katniss. I'm here. You're safe." She takes a deep breath, then falls asleep in my arms.

**Katniss POV:**

I open my eyes and look around. _Where's Peeta? _I swing my legs over the bed, and on to the cold, wooden floor. I start walking down the stairs and I hear a dish crash on the floor which causes me to jump. I keep walking and hear Peeta crying. _Oh, no._

"Peeta? Are you okay?" I walk in the kichen and see Peeta on the floor. His hand is bleeding. But once he sees me he covers it, quickly.

"I'm fine.. I'm fine." He says as he stands up, hoping I can't see the blood.

"Peeta! What happened?" I grab his hand and examine it, and get a cold rag, and wrap it.

"It's nothing!" I look into his beautiful blue eyes and know something is wrong.

"What happened?!" I say as I wash out the deep, bloody cut, on his hand.

"I was having a flashback, and the mutt inside of me was forcing me to kill you." He is breathing heavily now, and covers his face with his hands. "I couldn't do that! But that flashbacks were still there, so I cut my hand, and the flashbacks stopped."

"Peeta! You can't do that! You'll hurt yourself really bad!"

"I was about to kill you, Katniss! I... I-" He falls on the ground, to his knees and I sit next to him.

"I'm fine, Peeta. You're fine, now. It's all over. Shhh.." I say as I try to comfort him.

All of the sudden, the front door burts open. I can't believe my eyes when a tall, dark haired man enters the kitchen.

"Are you okay, Catnip?"

**Gale POV:**

I walk into Katniss' home and find her, hugging Bread boy on the floor, with blood everywhere.

"Gale?!" She looks angry, hurt, tired, and I can't seem to gather why. Then, Bread boy decides to flash me a horrible look. If looks could kill...

"What are you doing here?!" She stands up, and starts walking towards me.

"I just wanted to visit, I havn't seen you in forever." I lie. I came to tell her how I feel, how I can't get over her. No wonder Haymitch said this was a bad time...

"Well, you should leave. Now." I can't believe I'm hearing this. I start to back up as I hold back a tear. _A tear? Why does this hurt me? Why is she with bread boy?!_

Then I turn around to leave when my heart speaks for me. "I love you, Katniss." I say, with my face in hands, and I continue to walk out. When she says nothing in return, I leave.

**Katniss POV:**

_"I love you, Katniss." What? Love? Me? Damn it Gale! _I don't know why, but this angers me. I help Peeta up after I finish wrapping his hand.

"Katniss? Are you okay?"

"Yes, Peeta. I'm fine. How is your hand?"

He looks so shy, but he smiles. "It's better. Thank you, Kat."

I smile at him, and say "I'm going to go, clean up our room. Call if you need anything." I run upstairs and fall into bed, crying my eyes out.

_He loves.. me?! Why does it matter so much to me? No! I love Peeta! Gale means nothing to me! He left me, after he killed my sister! _

"Oh, Prim! I miss you so much!" I just lay there, in bed. Crying. I cry myself to sleep.

_"Where am I? District 13? Why am I here? Prim?!"_

_Prim starts walking towards me with that happy smile._

"Katniss? Where are you?" And I wake up, from my first, not-yet nightmare.

"In here, Peeta."

* * *

**~Hey guys! What do you think?! Like the new mix? What's your favorite character from my story? Any suggestions? Give me some ideas! (:**

**OH and BIG thanks to my new followers... kattomas Eriberry98 A122000 Monimoo6**

**Thank you guys so much! I really appreciate this! Please review.. and More chapters to come. Tell me what you think! (: **

**I love you all! xoxoxo ~Bekah**


	4. Chapter 4

**Trials of Love**

**~Hello Followers and readers! This is a new chapter.. and Thank you guys so much! It means the world to me to have readers. Please review and give me ideas! Keep on reading! (: ~**

**Chapter 4**

**Peeta POV:**

I walk into our bedroom to find Katniss crying. "Katniss, sweetheart? Whats wrong?" I quickly make my way over to the bed and hug her.

She doesn't respond, instead she just hugs me. I know better to not ask anything else, because I know why she is crying. Gale.

"I'm sorry, Peeta. I'm such a reck." She tells me, with a small tear running down her face. I quickly kiss it away, and smile at her.

"You don't need to be sorry, Katniss. I am here for you, and I love you." The corners of her lips lift into a smile.

"I love you, too." I smile back and kiss her forehead.

"Hey, do you want to plan our wedding soon?" I ask her and her eyes widen.

"We forgot to tell Haymitch!" I stare at her, and we both laugh.

"Here, why don't we go tell him that the "star-crossed lovers" are back?" She laughs at my comment and we both go downstairs and out the door. Haymitch is right next door, so we arrive quickly. I raise my hand to knock and Katniss opens the door and walks in. Ever since my last attack, Haymitch has tried his very best to stop drinking.

"Sweetheart, come in!" Katniss laughs a little then walks in, with me.

"Haymitch, we have some news to tell you." I look to Katniss to let her tell him.

He raises his eye brow and Katniss begins.. "We're getting marr-"

"Congrats! The "star-crossed lovers" are back! I knew it!"

Me and Katniss just laugh, then I wrap my arm around her shoulder. We all sit down, and talk for awhile.

"Katniss, I have to get to the bakery. I almost forgot I have to work today." I tell her, with a sad smile.

"Oh okay. I'll stay here with Haymitch for awhile. Go ahead. I love you" She tells me, then qucikly leans in to kiss me. I kiss her back and reply..

"Alright. I love you too. Bye Haymitch." I wave goodbye as I walk out of the house, and down to the bakery.

**Katniss POV:**

After talking with Haymitch, I went home and decided to call my mom. I pick up the phone and dial her number. _Ring. Ring. _

"Hello?" My mothers voice sounds, stressed, hard, I'm guessing she is working.

"Hi, mom! I have something to tell you." She waits for me to tell her, so I continue.

"Me and Peeta are getting married!" She congratulates me and sounds very happy. After a few more minuets we say our goodbyes and hang up. _Maybe I should call Annie!_ So, I dial Annie and she anwers within secconds.

"Hello? Kai, don't touch that please!" She yells through the phone so I back it away from my ear.

"Hey, Annie! I have some great news!"

"What is it?" I hear Kai laughing in the back ground.

"Well, me and Peeta are getting married!"

"Oh my goodness! Really? Thats wonderful! I'm very happy for you!"

After what seems like hours of talking, her telling me about Kai, we hang up. I sit at the table, looking through Peeta's sketch book when he comes home.

"Peeta!" I run into his arms and I give him a peck on the lips.

"Hey there, Kat." His smile gives me butterflys and I giggle.

"I'm hungry! We should have watermelon!" I say and run to the fridge.

"Watermelon?" Peeta laughs at me when I pull the watermelon from the fridge to the counter and I start cutting it.

~**The next day**~

I wake up and Peeta left a note on the side of the bed that he went to the bakery so I decide to go to the market. _After all.. we are running low on watermelon. _

I make my way to the store and grab two watermelons, some chocolate and some pickles. Once I reach the counter the lady reconizes me.

"Mockingjay! Are you pregnant? Seems like a weird combination!" I laugh and think to myself. _I can't be.. But I have been eating alot more, maybe I should check, just incase. _So I pull a test in my basket and walk home.

I put my things away and go into the bathroom. After a few minuets, I sit on the edge of the bathtub, waiting for the sign. I stand up and look down at the test in the sink and my heart drops, and my knees fall from under me. I'm sitting on my knees, with the test in my hands.

_I'm pregnant..._

* * *

_**~What do you guys think? It's a new twist, once again! D Thanks for the reviews, and the followers! Please continue to review and tell me what you think! Tell me your favorite character, and tell me if you like it! Let me know what you don't like about it too! Thank you soo much!**_

**I love you all! xoxoxo ~Bekah**


	5. Chapter 5

**Trials of Love**

**~Hey guys! Here is my new chapter! I am very excited for this one... And I'm oh so very happy with my reviews! Thanks so much you guys! Keep reading! (: ~**

**Chapter 5**

**Peeta POV:**

As I walk into the house, no one is around. "Katniss?" I hear a faint crying from the bathroom. I walk into the bathroom which is just past the stairs, then past the kitchen. I stand in the doorway to find Katniss on the floor. She notices me and quickly hides something under the sink.

"Katniss? What's wrong? Are you okay?" I drop on my knees and help her up and she tightly hugs me, still crying.

"Peeta.. Oh my god Peeta!" I'm getting a little worried now, but I keep my face, strong. Hiding emotion. I'm good at that.

"Sweetie, Katniss. What happened?" I try to sound calm. She lets go of me and hands me something, what she hid under the sink. A pregnancy test. It reads positive. Once I put this all together, she crys more. I hug her and rub her back.

"Katniss, everythings okay. It's going to be fine!" I try to not sound too excited. I mean, I've really wanted a kid, but I can't feel happy with her like this.

"Peeta! I can't be a mom! I can't do this.. I can't-" I cut her off with my lips. Then I pull away and hold her face in my hands, looking into her beautiful, grey eyes.

"I promise you, it will be fine. We can do this, together."

"Together?" She says, as she wipes her tears, and begins to calm down.

"Yes, together and always." And with that, I bring her to bed, and she falls asleep in my arms.

**Katniss POV**

I wake up from a very peaceful sleep to find Peeta kissing my head. I open my eyes and he smiles at me.

"Do you want to go to the bakery with me?" He whispers with his soft, gentle voice.

I shake my head and I laugh at him pretending to pout. I kiss his pouty lips and he smiles.

"See you later then, Kat." He walks out of the room with his unsteady footsteps. I slowly wake up, and get dressed in a green shirt, and black shorts. I brush out my tangled hair, and braid it like usual. I walk downstairs, eat some cheese buns that Peeta left for me and a bowl of cereal. "Thanks, Peeta." I say under my breath.

"Hey sweetheart! Goodmorning!" Haymitch walks in and gives me a hug. I smell him with no sign of him drinking. He actually smells good.

"Hi, you sound happy this morning." He sits down at the table and I raise my eye brow.

"It's nothing. What's for breakfast?" I laugh and shake my head.

"You can have some cereal if you want." He stands up and makes some cereal.

"I met a girl."

I start laughing while he is completely serious. "A girl?"

He nods, takes another bite then says "At the market. I asked her out, yesterday."

"And?" I say, smiling.

"We went out to dinner. I really like her, alot." He says and a small smile creeps upon his face.

"You shaved, for her." I laugh and he laughs too, then finishes his cereal.

"Well.." I begin "I'm pregnant." He looks confused and replys "When did this happen?!"

I shrug. I really didn't know. But I know it was not my fault.

"Oh, okay. Well congrats sweetheart!" He takes his bowl to the sink and leaves after he kisses my head.

After a few hours, of cleaning and watching the news, I hear a knock at the door. I stand up and fling the door open when I find my very, dear friend Annie stands with a little bronze haired toddler on her hip.

"Katniss! It's so good to see you!" She hugs me and I kiss Kai's head, he blushes. "Hey Annie! Hey Kai! You look so much like your daddy!" He smiles at the word 'daddy'. I bring Annie in and offer her tea, while she sits on the couch.

"Me and Kai wanted to come visit Auntie Katniss and Uncle Peeta, so we're staying a few days!" I walk in and bring her tea.

"You can stay here, in our guest room if you'd like."

"Alright, thanks!"

"Annie, I need your help." She looks to me after Kai jumps on her lap. I run out of the room, quickly to the bathroom and throw up. Annie comes running in behind me and helps me.

"Are you okay, Katniss?" I look to the floor, after I wash my face. "I'm.. I'm pregnant." She gasps, then hugs me.

"Thats wonderful!" She exclaims, then reads my expression. "It's going to be fine, Kat. Trust me!" I smile and we play with Kai, until Peeta comes home. After Annie and him hug, she tells him how excited she is, I take him aside, and tell him all about Haymitch, and Annie. He smiles then kisses me and we make our way back to the living room.

"Hey, Kai. Aunt Katniss is going to have a baby." Annie points to my belly and I smile a little. "Where is it?" Kai asks, tilting his head.

"It's going to be in there." Annie rubs my belly, then Kai does too, he giggles as he rubs it.

"I love you little baby" He says, then kisses my belly.

* * *

**~Well? What did you think? Leave a review below and thanks for reading! Do you like Kai? Haymitch gots a girl? Peeta is sweeter then ever! Tell me what you don't like and what you do like! Thanks! Oh and Give me ideas for the next chapter! I'm running low on ideas! Thanks so much and you guys mean the world to me! **

**I love you all! xoxoxo ~Bekah**


	6. Chapter 6

**Trials of Love**

**~Hey guys! Sorry I havn't updated.. I've been trying to come up with another story. I have hardly any views now.. *sad face* But not to worry! I love the followers I have and here you go!~**

**Chapter 6**

**Peeta POV:**

After a great few days with Annie and Kai, Katniss has been feeling really bad. Throwing up all the time, I'm used to it now, but I hate seeing her like this.

"Peeta! Can you bring me some tylenol? Please, hurry!" She calls from upstairs, I was making Annie and Kai breakfast while she was still sleeping. "I'm coming!" I run to the bathroom cabnit and grab the bottle. I run upstairs and see her on her knees, holding on to her abdomen in pain. Shes crying and sweating. I run over and help her into bed and give her the pills.

"Peeta!" She grips my wrist, and closes her eyes in pain, shes now screaming.

"Annie! Please help!" Annie comes running up the stairs and I tell her to call the doctors. She runs back downstairs and dials 911.

**Annie POV:**

I dial 911. "Hello, 911. What's your emergency?" "Yes. Hi, I'm Annie Odair and I'm at the Mellark house and we need paramedics right away. Something is really wrong with Katniss." I reply, shaking. "We are sending them right away, what can you tell me is wrong with her?" I try to gather the information that I have, and I try to calm down. I hear Katniss screaming still and I say, "Just a week ago, she found out that she was pregnant and now is is screming in pain. She has been throwing up all her food in the last few days."

Soon enough, the paramedics arrive and take Katniss and Peeta off to the hospital. I swing Kai onto my hip, and grab my purse. I drive quickly to the hospital and find Peeta at the waiting room. He stands up and hugs me, he is shaking and is crying.

"Is she okay?" He pulls away and looks at me worriedly. "I..I don't know." As soo as he finishes his sentence the nurse comes out of a room and Peeta has his eyes fixed on her. She walks over to the desk and starts whispering to the lady sitting at the desk. The nurse makes her way over and asks to speak to Peeta in private.

"Annie is a family member." He states, trying to stay strong. I can see the strain on his face.

"Miss Everdeen..-" I cut her off quickly "Miss Mellark.." She looks at me and nods, then continues, "Miss Mellark has had a miscarriage. I'm very sorry. You can see her shortly, she is sleeping now." Peeta looses it. He drops to the floor on his knees, and begins crying, with his face in hands. Kai jumps out of my arms and hugs him from behind. The nurse walks away and I try to comfort Peeta.

I bring him to a chair and he trys to stop crying. "It's going to be okay, Peeta." He shakes his head and runs out of the room, down the hall, towards to exit. He must be having an attack, so I let him go.

**Peeta POV**

_I'm so sorry, Katniss. I can't believe this is happening. If only you can hear me. _I run out of the hospital to a garden, I sit on a bench and continue to cry. _I'm usually so strong, I've never cried like this, ever. I need to be there for Katniss. I need to be strong. _I stand up and wipe my eyes. I look at my reflection in the little pond. I look around and thats when the mutt inside of me gets to me.

_You can't do anything about it. She killed your kid, Peeta. YOUR kid! She killed it, and now she is going after you. Kill her, before she hurts the rest of your loved ones. She killed your family, she killed your friends, she is a threat to you!_

I fall to the ground, fighting myself. _Kill her. Kill her, Peeta. Kill her now. NO! _I try to hold myself back, I'm clawing my leg, to try to prevent myself from hurting anyone. _She loves me, she would never try to hurt me! I love you, Katniss._ It takes everything in me, to stop myself from running into the hospital.

**Katniss POV:**

I wake up to myself in a hospital bed. _Where's Peeta? What happened? _The nurse comes in and explains everything. _A miscarriage? What? No! Oh my god, no! _She gives me some medication, and I ask where Peeta is. She replys, "I'm not sure. The nurse told him and Miss Odair, and he ran out. _An attack. Oh no, hold on Peeta, please be safe. _I nod and she walks out.

After sitting in this bed for another hour, Peeta finally comes in and hugs me. "Katniss, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" I've never seen him so emotionally distraught. He is shaking and his voice, _he's scared._

"I'm fine, Peeta. But... but, she isn't." I rub my belly and he looks so sad. A tear falls from his cheek and he hugs me. I start crying, and he is too. After a few more minuets of crying and hugging. We leave the hospital. Annie drives home in her own car.

We arrive home, and I sit on the couch, holding my stomach, crying. _I killed my poor little girl or boy. I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry. _Peeta trys to comfort me, but he is too sad himself, to talk. He just sits with his arm around me.

* * *

**Hey guys! What do you think? What do you like? What do you not like? Give me ideas, and help me out here! I've lost views, so my story, must be pretty boring, so I decided to bring action. I know, I know, I'm evil. But hey, maybe it will turn out better! **

**Questions, coments, concerns? Leave a review! I love you guys! xoxoxo ~Bekah**


	7. Chapter 7

**Trials of Love**

**~Hey guys! I have so many more views! And more favorites! So excited! Thanks everyone! Keep reading.. (: ~**

**Chapter 7**

**Peeta POV:**

The next day Katniss wouldn't get out of bed. She just layed there, and cried. Our little baby just died, and she is taking the blame. It died inside of her, so she hates herself. I keep trying to tell her that we can try again, but she just pushes me out. _Maybe Haymitch can help. _So I walk over to Haymitch's house and knock on the door.

"Hello?" No one answers. "Haymitch?" Then I hear footsteps and he opens the door.

"What is it boy?" I look behind him and there sits, on his couch a girl. _A girl? What? _

"Katniss, needs uh.. you." I say, still stunned to see a girl in Haymitch's house.

"I'm a little busy.." he replys, tilting his head to the side.

"Katniss had a miscarriage." I hear a gasp in the background and Haymitch looks horrified. "I'll be right there.. Give me a minuet, please." I walk off the porch and come back inside. I go upstairs and I sit next to Katniss.

"Katniss, honey, how are you feeling?" She looks at me with dried tear stains all over her face, and she sighs and cuddles in my arm.

"Peeta, I killed her. I killed her."

"No, no. Katniss, you didn't." I hold her and try to comfort her, but then she pushes me away.

"Yes I did! I can't believe this, I can't believe I killed another loved one!" She holds her abdomen and lays down. I sigh and walk out, hopefully Haymitch comes soon.

**Haymitch POV:**

After Peeta told me that Katniss had a miscarriage, I knew I needed to help her.

"Sage, Katniss needs me. I'll call you later, okay?" I give her a hug and she kisses my cheek.

"I understand, Haymitch. I'll see you later." And with that, I walk her to her car and I run into the Mellark house. I find Peeta on the couch, head in hands, I've never seen him so upset.

"I'll go talk with her, Peeta." I say to him and run upstairs. Once I make my way to her bedroom, I push open the door, quietly and she is in bed, holding her stomach, and crying.

"Katniss?" I say, as I walk over to her bed.

"Haymitch!" I pull her into a hug and rub her back, as she crys in my arms. After about twenty minuets of me holding her and her crying she finally sits up and wipes her eyes.

"Haymitch, I feel terrible. I don't think anyone understands what I'm going through. My baby died inside of me!"

"Katniss, we all know. Peeta is trying his best to help you, you need to think of him too."

A small tear runs down her cheek and she looks at me, with a sad smile.

"I just, I don't know how I can ever be happy again, Haymitch."

"Katniss, you will be. Peeta, Annie and I, are all here to help you. You can get through this. Okay? Maybe you should talk with Peeta. That boy loves you to death, sweetheart, and I've never seen him so sad in my life. I don't think he has ever been this sad, ever. Please try to talk with him. I know you feel pain, and I know Peeta does too, but you need to try to move on. Even if it hurts."

A few more tears fall down her face, but she quickly wipes them away and nods in agreement. "Thank you, Haymitch. You're the closest thing I have to a father." She hugs me and I kiss her head. Then after I pull away, I stand up, holding her hand and bring her downstairs.

**Katniss POV:**

I walk downstairs, holding Haymitch's hand, and I see Peeta. _Peeta. My emotionally distruaght husband, who is always strong. Never cries. _I let go of his hand and run to Peeta, and I hug him.

"Peeta, I'm so sorry." He holds me and kisses my head.

"Kat, it's okay. Are you, okay?" His voice is so shakey, I've never seen him like this.

"No, I'm not. And I don't think I will be, ever again." He nods and pulls away, holding my face in his hands. "It's going to be okay. I promise." I lean in and meet his lips. _His lips, so soft. So, comforting. _

A few weeks later, everything seems to be back to normal. Peeta is working in the bakery, and I don't cry all day. Just, most of the day. I wake up and I take a shower, knowing Peeta isn't home I take my time. I run the shampoo through my hair, then get out and dry off. I pick out a dark brown top, with black jeans. I braid my wet hair to the side and I grab my fathers hunting jacket. I slide on my boots, grab my bow and walk out of the house.

I make my way, through the fence, and into the woods. I take down a few birds, and a squirrel. I throw them in my game bag and sit on a rock, looking at the lake. Thinking about my daughter, Peeta, my father, and all the memories of Prim. I let a few more tears fall and I wash my face in the lake. Then I grab my bow, and bag and make my way back home. I crawl through the fence and start walking home.

I see Haymitch and Sage, his new girlfriend, on the porch kissing. Haymitch is still trying very hard to not drink. Now, with his girlfriend he is determined to stop. Sage is such a sweet lady, just what Haymitch needs. She is tall, thin and has beautiful brown eyes. She has dark brown, curly hair that falls just past her shoulders.

I walk into my house, toss the game bag on the counter and take off my jacket and boots. Then I start making lamb stew and potatoes. I hear Peeta walk in and he hugs me from behind.

"How was your day, love?" I smile and turn around, facing him.

"Alot better. I went hunting." He smiles and kisses me, then helps me finish dinner. After we eat, and after arguing on who should do the dishes, he takes me on a walk. As we walk down the streets, he kisses my head.

"Do you think, you would ever want to try to have another baby?"

* * *

**Hey guys! How was this story? I took a little advice from "freezethemoment" and made almost a full chapter of Katniss and Peeta healing from their lost. What did you like? What didn't you like? Please review, and give me some ideas!**

**I love you all and I hope you enjoed thew story! xoxoxo ~Bekah**


	8. Chapter 8

**Trials of Love**

**~Hey everyone! Sorry I havn't updated, I've been busy buying THG at midnight! So yay! (: Continue reading.. And please review!**

**Chapter 8**

**Katniss POV:**

_"Do you think, you would ever want to try to have another baby?" Another baby? How can Peeta want to try again, I could kill it again. Like always, everything I love turns to ruins. _I stand there, in awe of Peeta's words. He looks at me with his ocean blue eyes, and his smile fades.

"I-I, I don't.. I.." I don't know what to say.

"Come here." He pulls me into his arms and I hug him back, tightly.

"Peeta, I don't know." He nods and he kisses my head. "I'm sorry, Peeta. I just, don't know if I'm ready for that."

We walk back home, in silence. I feel horrible but I don't think I can go through that, just yet. Then suddenly he breaks the silence.

"It could make you, better." He looks to me and I force a smile.

"We'll see." As we walk past Haymitch's house, Sage is leaving. She stops and waves to us so we walk over.

"Hello Peeta, Katniss." She hugs me and then Peeta. _She is so nice. _

"Hi Sage. Have a great day." Peeta says as we walk away, she smiles and says goodbye. We walk into our house and I go straight to bed. Peeta follows me and asks "Do you want to eat? You havn't eaten since breakfast." I shake my head and climb into bed.

"I'm not hungry." He kisses my head then walks downstairs.

**Peeta POV:**

I walk downstairs and grab an apple, and sit at the table. _Peeta, shes asleep. Kill her while you have a chance. She killed all your loved ones. _I drop my apple, and I run my fingers through my hair in frustration. I fall off the chair, while arguing with myself. _No, I love her and she loves me. She is a threat to you. You are in danger with her. Who knows what she can do to you, kill the Mutt. Kill the Mutt. No, we protect eachother. _"Always!" I scream and I knock down chairs, and stumble on the steps, falling. I knock my head against the step, as I fall. _Kill the Mutt. _And then, I black out.

_~Days later~_

My eyes flutter open and I look around. I'm on the couch, no one is around. I sit up and a pain shoots through my head, so I quickly lay back down. I moan and I see Katniss walk in the room. Once she sees me awake, she runs over to me and places a cold rag on my head.

"Hey.." She says, with a small grin upon her beautiful face. I stare blankly into her eyes, then she looks to me worriedly. I notice her expression changed so I say "I'm okay." She kisses my cheek.

"You fell, and hit your head." I nod and she hands me a pill, and I take it. "I think, I changed my mind." I try to figure out what she means then it hits me. "The baby?" I say, and she smiles.

"I think it would be better for us, for you. You've always wanted a kid, and maybe thats what can change these, attacks." She reluctantly finishes the last word, and I smile at her. "Okay. If thats what you want."

_~Months later~ _

**Katniss POV:**

I awake with a throbbing head ache so I wash my face and go downstairs, Haymitch, Annie, Kai, Sage and Peeta are all at the table. I'm welcomed with many 'good morning's. I walk a little confused as I make my way to Peeta. He kisses me and sits me down at the table. He slides a plate in front of me and I start eating.

"So, Katniss. Any news yet?" says Annie, while she feeds Kai. I shake my head and I take a pill that Peeta hands me.

"So that means no babies yet, sweetheart?" Haymitch laughs and I roll my eyes. Peeta brings me into the next room, his voice, so calming, so kind.

"How are you feeling, love?" I try to smile and he hugs me.

"Okay, just a bit of a headache." He walks me back to the table and we finish our breakfast. Haymitch and Sage leaves and Annie takes Kai for a walk. I run to the bathroom and throw up all mr breakfast. Peeta worriedly helps me. I look to him and nod, holding my abdomen. He smiles.

* * *

**Well? What did you think? What do you like? What do you not like? Give me ideas, and help me out here! I officially have THE HUNGER GAMES ON DVD! Which is very exciting! I love it! And can not wait until Catching Fire comes out, which happens to be my favorite book of the series! **

**AnYwAyS, with my awkward finish, REVIEW please! I love you ALL and thank you! xoxoxo ~Bekah**


	9. Chapter 9

**Trials of Love**

**~Hey guys! Sorry I havn't updated! I had major issues with the site, and my password and such. But I'm back! SO YAY! Here it is.. Chapter 9 at 3am (:~**

**Chapter 9**

**Peeta POV:**

I might as well scream. Katniss is pregnant again. I am so excited and she is too. The first time she got pregnant she wasn't very happy. Then she had a miscarriage. She told me that she wanted this baby, to help us. I've had my attacks less and less each week. Katniss still wakes up at least twice a week from nightmares, but will get through it with me holding her in my arms.

"Good morning my dandelion." I say as I brush a strand of hair from my beautiful wife's face. She smiles as her beautiful grey eyes flutter open.

"Good morning, Peeta." She embraces me with a kiss, and messes up my hair. We both laugh a little as we get ready for a new day.

Katniss is now four months pregnant, and we get to find out if we're having a baby boy or girl today. I grab a blue shirt from my closet and toss a green baggy shirt towards Katniss. She catches it along with a friendly smile. I slide off my shirt and as I am about to slide on the new one I find a pair of eyes staring at me.

"What?" I say, about to laugh.

"Nothing.." She quickly turns away, blushing. I grab her and pull her into a hug.

"Sure it's nothing." I wink at her and slide on my shirt. Then she lets me brush out her hair and braid it. She brushes her teeth and we talk about our new baby. She goes on and on of how she wants a boy like me. When I argue back of how I want a beautiful girl just like her.

**Katniss POV:**

"He'll learn to bake and hunt and he'll have YOUR eyes! I can't imagine a little me! She would have the worst attitude." I pout, looking into the mirror with Peeta behind me, braiding my hair.

"No way! She'll look just like you, and she'll have your pouty lips." Peeta says, then turns me around and kisses my pouty lips. I can't help but to laugh, he is so sweet. I just love him.

"I love you so much, I would love to have another you! He would have the best humor, sweetest smile, and the most charming attitude. He should be just like you, Peeta." He smiles the warmest smile I think I've ever seen and he hugs me.

"I love you more, Kat."

After breakfast Peeta drives us down to the doctors office. He practically drags me in he's running so fast. He is acting like a little toddler, very excited for his Christmas gifts or something! I can't help but to giggle at him as he is trying to write down my name, but ends up scribbling it out because it is so messy. His hands are shaking and I grab his hand with the pen, kiss his forhead and write down my name. I bring him to the chairs, and we talk a little while holding hands.

"Katniss Mellark!" I hear my name be called and Peeta and I stand up together, not loosing a grip on our hands.

"Please lay down, the nurse will come in shortly." I nod and lay down.

"Calm down, Peeta!" I laugh, he is smiling so wide I feel butterflies flying around my expanded abdomen.

"It's just so exciting!" I smile and he kisses my cheek, then sits down in a chair right next to my bed. He still has his fingers interwined with mine. The nurse comes in, and pulls up my shirt. Then she squeezes this jelly on my stomach. I laugh and look at Peeta. His ocean blue eyes staring into mine. He smiles and the nurse looks up at the screen. The picture shows up and my mouth drops open. I look to Peeta with teary eyes.

"So amazing." Is all he can say. I am in awe of the little image on the screen of a baby. My baby. Inside of me. Look how preacious. How beautiful.

"Congratulations Mrs. Mellark, Mr. Mellark. You are having a beautiful, healthy baby girl!"

Peeta squeels and looks to me with excitment shown through his eyes. He kisses my head and squeezes my hand. All I can do is smile. I feel so amazing.

"I love you, Katniss."

"I love you too, Peeta. And you, little girl." I say and rub my belly.

Peeta bends over, kisses my belly, then he kisses my lips. His lips are so soft, just like usual. Except, I feel a stiring inside of me. A feeling I've never felt before. _The baby is moving! _I feel a little kick and I jump, out of Peeta's lips. He looks startled and I smile.

"Our little girl likes it when you kiss me. She kicked." His confusion grows into a smile and another peck on my lips. We make it home to find Haymitch and Sage on our couch.

"Hi Sweetheart! Boy!" Haymitch stands to greet us with hugs, and Sage greets me with a bigger hug.

"It's a girl!" Peeta says as he jumps up and down, smiling. We all laugh at Peeta's excitement.

"Congrats you two. This one is going to be a tough one. Just look at her parents!" I punch Haymitchs arm, softly and smile at Peeta. After a few hours of talking, and now thanks to this hungry little girl, lots of eating. Haymitch and Sage leave, and Peeta calls my mom and Annie.

"How are you feeling, love?" Peeta asks. _I swear, he is the most nicest, sweetest, and most caring person on the planet. No matter what! _I smile and kiss his cheek.

"I feel amazing, but really tired. This girl is getting heavy!" I laugh and he rubs my belly, softly.

"You hear that? You're heavy! Better cut back on the cheese buns and watermelon!" I laugh and smile up and Peeta. Then I feel a kick, but this time it hurts.

"Ow! Be careful! I'm not made of steel!" Peeta kisses my belly then takes me to bed where I have peaceful and sweet dreams.

"What do you think we should name her?" Peeta gently slides his hand around my belly.

"Hmmm.."

* * *

**Hey everyone! Thank you so so so much for the reviews! I love you guys ahh! **

**Sorry I havn't updated, again my password wasn't working so I had trouble for a few days. BUT IM BACK. **

**Tell me what you like, what you don't like. Tell me my flaws so I can fix them! Give my ideas for a name for this beautiful little baby! Please!**

**Review! I love you guys! xoxoxo ~Bekah**


	10. Chapter 10

**Trials of Love**

**~Hello there! Thanks so much for reading and please review! Here we have chapter 10! So yay! I am going to surf camp and will not be able to update until Sunday. :( But I have chapter here to keep you busy! Here yah go! ;)~**

**Chapter 10**

**Peeta POV:**

Now with Katniss four months pregnant with a beautiful baby girl, we are trying to decide on a name.

"How about Rue? I mean, her name does mean nature, and Rue was so sweet I think she would be honored to have our little girl named after her."

"Well, maybe that could be her middle name. I was thinking, Catalina. Because, it means island. It reminds me of the Quarter Quell with Finnick. I would love to be reminded of him everytime we say her name." Katniss smiles as she says this, looking up at the dark night sky. We were sitting on the porch, watching the stars.

"I like it. Catalina Rue Mellark." I say, watching Katniss giggle. "What?" I ask as she continues giggling.

"Catalina likes it when you say her name." I smile and kiss her belly.

"Hey there Cat." I rub her belly, and Katniss jumps up.

"Lets get some bread! And, and... ummmm.." She stands there, with her hand upon her chin, thinking. "Brownies!"

I laugh and bring her inside and she sits at the table, waiting for her bread. I grab some off of the counter and toss it to her. Minuets later she wants more.

"Slow down! Two whole loaves, Katniss! Two!"

She jumps up and down excitedly.

"You're right, brownies!" I laugh and start to bake brownies.

"Oh my gosh! We havn't had a proper wedding!"

I turn around to see her lost in thought. "I know. You said after the baby was born." I laugh a little at the memory.

"No! We need to have it soon! I know, I know, we're legal and all but no! We have to have a real wedding. With Haymitch, Sage, Annie, Kai, Johanna, my mother, and.." She trails off thinking of more people to invite.

"Whatever you like, dear." I walk over and hand her a plate of brownies, and she quickly starts eating.

After she finishes she takes a long bath and I clean up the house. She calls for help so I help her out of the bath and wrap a towel around her. She smiles as I bring her to bed. She slides a night gown over her head and lays down. I take off my shirt and throw it in the laundry basket.

"I'm tired. Lets sleep." She says with a big smile, then a yawn.

"Alright, sweetheart." I kiss her head then climb into bed next to her. I wrap my arms around her and starts humming a little song.

**Katniss POV:**

_Perfect. Life couldn't be more perfect. I have my wonderful husband, with his arms wrapped around me, protecting me. I have my beautiful baby girl, happily sleeping inside of me, safe. _I rub my belly as I smile. _And I have a peaceful world to live in. To bring my baby into. I feel so safe, happy, content. With the world. With everything. With life. With love. _

I sigh as a yawn comes on, interupting my thoughts. I slowly close my eyes, to Peeta's soft, gentle, humming tune and fall asleep.

/

I snap my eyes open as I hear a loud thump. I quickly turn my head to the left, finding Peeta gone. I panick. I sit up quickly and hear a laugh.

"Ow. That hurt." Peeta sits up from the floor, scratching his head.

"Peeta! Are you okay?" I swing my legs around the bed and run over to Peeta laughing.

"I'm sorry, babe. I fell off the bed!" He laughs again and I kiss his head, pulling him up.

"You scared me!" I smile and wrap my arms around his waist, like a little kid.

"I love you, Katniss. And you too my little, Catalina." He says, as he pulls away, kisses my head then my belly. Catalina kicks me in return.

"Oh gosh. Lets get back to bed, she is kicking me!" I fall into bed and quickly fall back asleep in my husbands arms.

_~A few weeks later~_

_I can't believe it's here! Today I'm getting married! _After a few days we had our whole wedding planned. My mother helped make me a wedding dress and Sage gathered alot of Primroses to place around the little church. We had not very many people, but it was going to be perfect. I woke up, took a shower, and called my mother. While Peeta went over to Haymitch's house so I could get ready. Annie and Sage did my makeup and hair, while my mother arrived. She helped me into the perfect fitting dress.

A tear falls down my cheek as I stare into the mirror. _Look at me. I'm so, beautiful. I've never thought of myself as 'beautiful' but here I am, with a little expanded belly, in beautiful ball gown wedding dress. _Annie wraps her small arms around me into a big hug, then Sage, then my mom.

"You look amazing, dear." She says, as she kisses my head, then tucks a strand of hair behind my ear. I smile in return and look back into the mirror.

My hair falls on my shoulders, with beautiful long curls. I have my veil resting on the back of my head and it falls down my back. I smile at myself and Annie walks me downstairs. We climb into her car and she drives us to the little church in town. Ever since we got our freedom back, churches are open again. Sage and Annie bring me to a back room and we wait a little.

"Ready, Sweetheart?" Haymitch walks in with a suit on. I nod and stand. Sage and Annie leave the room, walking down the aisle. I look to Haymitch, he kisses my head then I tuck my arm around his. He throws the veil over my face and the doors open.

**Peeta POV:**

_Look at her. Look how amazingly beautiful. Shes so, wow. _I let out a sigh of happiness as she makes her way down the aisle, arm in arm with Haymitch. I feel so happy I think my smile can't get any bigger. Once Haymitch leads her up the few steps, he throws her veil over her head, kisses her cheek then she grabs on to my hands. We hold hands, staring into eachothers eyes.

I ignore almost everything the preecher says and she mouths "I love you, bread boy." I smile and mouth back, "I love you, my girl on fire."

"Miss Katniss Everdeen, do you take Peeta Mellark as your lawful wedded husband?"

"I do." She says, with a big smile. I feel a tear fall down my face.

"And do you, Peeta Mellark, take Katniss Everdeen as your lawful wedded wife?"

"I do." I reply, staring into her grey eyes. I slide a ring on her finger. It's a small gold band, with a pearl. She smiles as a tear falls down her cheek.

"Well, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss, your bride."

I lean in and Katniss quickly follows, just then our lips meet. I get a warm stiring inside of me. It's the most amazing kiss I've ever felt. We pull away as the small crowd starts cheering. I pull Katniss into my arms and carry her down the aisle.

Once we're in the back I kiss her again, then we climb into the car. We drive to the meadow as our friends follow. We have cake, and dance around in the meadow until we're all sitting watching the sunset.

"It's beautiful." She says, looking out at the sunset.

"No, you're beautiful." I reply, a tear falls down her cheek and she kisses my cheek. I grab her hand and we watch the sun fall into the hills.

"Stay with me." She says, looking into my eyes, as I look into hers.

"Always."

* * *

***Happy dance!* YAY! Chapter 10 is here! What do you like? Is there soomething you don't? What about the name? "Catalina Rue Mellark." Thanks to my BFF Sam, she helped me with that one! **

**I love you all please review and gives me ideas, thoughts and all that good stuff! Off I go to surf camp to surf! Ah! Thanks for reading and another chapter will be here on SUNDAY! **

**Xoxoxo ~Bekah**


	11. Chapter 11

**Trials of Love**

**~Hey guys! I'm back from camp so here is chapter 11! Please give me ideas because I'm running low, my story is almost over! :( Anyways... Thanks for reading, and please review! (:~**

**Chapter 11**

**Katniss POV:**

_Where am I? Where is Peeta? _I look around the room to find myself on the couch. I sit up quickly and find Peeta on the floor, his arm is bleeding and he is sleeping, I hope only sleeping.

"Peeta?! Wake up, please!" I run over to Peeta who is laying on the floor and I panick. Then suddenly his eyes open and they're the same blue eyes that I love.

"Katniss? Are you okay? What happened?" His voice cracks and he looks shocked to see his arm bleeding. I help him up and run him to the kitchen. Even with this baby bump I quickly make it to the kitchen.

"Why is your arm all cut up, Peeta?" I sound angry, hurt, scared, and helpless, because I know why. His attacks. I remember last night, when he had his attack.

_/last night/_

We were sitting on the floor, looking through old photos of Peeta as a baby.

"I want her to have your hair and eyes. Just look how beautiful she would be!"

"No, no! If she had your hair! Gosh, she would be even prettier." Peeta said, as he leaned his head against my shoulder.

"I love you, but no. She can't look like me. I'm not even close to beautiful. She is going to be your kid. Not mine, if she's mine, we're all screwed." I scoffed.

Then Peeta put his face in his hands, pulling at his hair. Knowing he was having a flashback, I put my hand on his shoulder. To comfort him, but to find the opposite.

He struggled with himself, saying "Get away you Mutt! Leave me alone! You're horrible!? No I love you!?" Seeing his confusion, and with all my hormones I started to cry.

"I love you, Peeta. Real. I'm a Mutt. Not real."

_/end of flashback/_

After I wash off his arm, he whispers "I was about to hurt you, so I cut myself.. to stop myself." I sigh and see the sadness in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Peeta. I wish I could do something to help your attacks."

"It's okay. I love you." He pulls me into a big hug and I cry into his shoulder.

_/The next day/_

"Rise and shine sweetheart." Peeta kisses my head ever so gently and my eyes flutter open.

"Hey there, handsome." I reach up and kiss his lips, softly and climb into his arms.

"You and Annie are going shopping today, so you should start getting ready." He says, with a whisper in my ear.

"Alright." I get out of bed, comb my hair and grab a blue shirt. I look over to see Peeta in a grey shirt and pants.

"I'm going to the bakery. See you later, babe." I hug him tight, cherishing the moment, then kiss him goodbye.

After a long day of shopping, talking, and enjoying every moment with sweet Annie, we come home. Sage and Haymitch are sitting with eachother on the porch, and wave to us. We make it inside and I hug Annie goodbye. I put away all the clothes we found for the baby and clean the dishes.

I hear the door creak open and heavy, unsteady footsteps. I look over my shoulder to my boy with the bread, covered in flour. I laugh and shake my head.

"What a mess you are!" He comes over and kisses my head, then belly.

"You need to come to bed, I am really tired."

"Alright, I'll meet you upstairs." I giggle.

"Nope. Now." He drags me upstairs and we snuggle together in bed.

Hours later I awake to a horrible pain in my stomach.

**Peeta POV:**

I wake up to Katniss screaming. But not because of a nightmare, she is having a contraction.

"Katniss, honey are you okay?" I try my best to comfort her, but find no help.

"I think it's coming." She says, griping my hand and her abdomen.

"W-what? Coming?" I think my voice cracked, I'm not sure, but I'm freaking out.

"Peeta! Get me to the hospital!" I gather my thoughts quickly and grab a bag and start packing clothes, and shoes. I walk over to Katniss and pick her up, with the bag over my shoulder.

Shes now screaming in pain and I swiftly make it down the stairs, and bring her to the car._ I'm glad I kept the car seat in the car._ I run over to the drivers door and climb in.

"Peeta! Hurry!" She says, followed by how I did this to her, how much she hates me, _hormones._ We arrives to the hospital in minuets and I carry her in.

Annie, Sage, and Haymitch come to the hospital, and Katniss goes into labor. I hold her hand, as I sit by the hospital bed. After hours and hours we are greeted with a beautiful cry. A cry of a little baby girl. _Look how beautiful. So amazing. Little Catalina. _A tear falls down my face as they clean her off. I look to Katniss who is also crying. I squeeze her hand and kiss her head.

They place the baby in Katniss' arms. She lifts her finger to stroke her cheek. I hold her hand in mine. Her hands are so small, so tiny. She is so beautiful.

* * *

**Hey hey hey! What did yah think? Sorry I havn't updated, and I won't again until Wednesday. But here you go until then... REVIEW! I'm thinking of doing a few more chapters then starting a Gadge story.. (I love Gadge!) Anways, thanks for reading, please review and tell me what story I should start next! :DD **

**I love you all, and peace! xoxoxo ~Rebekah ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Trials of Love**

**~Here is chapter 12.. Hope you like it! Review!~**

**Chapter 12**

**Katniss POV:**

I walk out of my room, holding little Catalina in my arms. She is almost four months old now and is the most gorgeous baby, I've ever seen. Peeta turns around from the stove and smiles. I walk into the kitchen and hug Peeta from the side.

"Good morning my beautiful girls." He whispers, trying not to wake the sleeping child in my arms.

"Hey." is all I say.

"Are you okay, love?" He asks, still whispering.

"Yeah. Just, exhausted. She kept me up all night, again." I sigh and he takes the little girl from me and in his arms.

"Sit down, I got her." He walks upstairs and comes back down without the baby. He smiles at me then pulls me into a long hug.

"You're such a good mother. "

"A tired, mother." He laughs a little.

"Yes, very. Do you want coffee? Or to sleep?" He asks, with his beautiful smile that lights up my whole world.

"I'm already up now, and there is no use in sleeping. Thank you, honey." I smile and kiss him deeply. He pulls away after a few minuets, hearing the timer go off.

"The cheesy buns!" He runs to the oven, pulls out a tray of steaming cheesy buns and my mouth waters. I sit at the table and pull out his chair, motioning for him to sit. He brings the cheesy buns over and sits, grabs my hand then we eat.

"Mmm. So delicious. Thanks." I smile and he nods.

I jerk my head around when I hear a faint cry from upstairs, I sigh and stand up.

"No! Here, I got her. Let daddy help." He smiles and runs upstairs. He loves calling himself daddy. He just loves every little task of being a father. If we're out of dipers, he'll run to the store, litterally. If the baby is crying, he'll sing her to sleep. Whenever I need help, or anything he is always there. Always. No matter how he feels, he is still strong. He hardly has any attacks now, just flashbacks. He'll grip on to the nearest thing until it's over. He hates to talk about them, but I make him. He is still the best father any kid would ever dream of. And the baby is only four months.

**Peeta POV:**

I run upstairs and pull my baby girl out of the crib and into my arms. Once she is in my arms she stops crying. I wipe the little drops of tears from her eyes, and kiss her head. I look down into her beautiful blue eyes, that look so much like mine.

"Hey there, Catalina. Daddys here, I gotcha. Do you know that I love you?" Her eyebrows raise and she smiles, the sweetest smile ever. A tear falls from my face.  
"Yeah? You knew that? So does Mommy. She loves you a whole lot. She loves me too. We all love eachother." I smile down at her beautiful face and kiss her cheek ever so softly. I sit down in the rocking chair and sing to her.

"Deep in the meadow. Under the willow. A bed of grass, a soft green pillow.." Before I could finish her eyes are shut and she is fast asleep. I kiss her little hand and slide her into the crib. I hear faint footsteps behind me and I glance over my shoulder. Katniss smiles at me and pulls me out of the room.

She softly pushes me into our bed and lays on top of me. I laugh.

"Hey." I say, still laughing.

"What?" She says, as she strokes my jaw.

I shrug. "I don't know, you're not usually like this, remember?"

She smiles and kisses me. "I know.. But I just feel very thankful and greatful to have you.." She says between kisses, I just smile and kiss her again, as she falls asleep in my arms.

**Katniss POV: and four years later. **

"Daddy! Daddy!" Catalina exclaims as she runs into Peeta's arms.

"Hey there baby girl!" He kisses her head and she plants one on his cheek.

"Hey! Thats my man!" I say and run up to tickle Catalina. She is lost in a fit of laughs as I tickle her.

"Stop!" she laughs, "Mommy!" She screams, still laughing.

Peeta picks her up and spins her around the room, keeping his balance. I smile as Peeta winks to me.

"I love your Mommy, you know that?" He says, swinging her on his hip. She smiles and nods.

"You tell me everyday, Daddy!" She laughs and he pops her down, and pats her head. She runs to the box of toys in the living room and Peeta grabs me and pulls me into his arms.

"You know that, right?" He says, with his face burried in my hair.

"You don't just tell her everyday, you tell me too." I smile and he kisses me.

"How was work?" I say, as we sit on the couch together.

"Eh, could have been better. The new worker is horrible at following instructions." We both laugh.

"That's exactly how it would be like if I worked in there. Could you imagine?" He kisses my hair then shakes his head.

"You'd be great!"

I get lost in thought and smile to Peeta.

"What's up?" he asks with his blue eyes sparkling. "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing.. Just stuff."

"Tell me." He nudges my hair with his nose and I giggle.

"Just thinking of our family."

"And?..." He says, raising an eyebrow.

"I want another."

"W-What?" He looks completly shocked, and his facce turns a little stiff.

"You heard me." I smile.

* * *

**Hello followers and readers! I am so very glad to know that you guys like my story so far! Just a heads up, I'm almsot done :( But not to worry! I'll be doing a Madge and a AU and OOC of Katniss' highschool years. (: SO yay! Stay tuned and review! Let me know what you don't like and what you do!**

**I love you all xoxoxo ~Rebekah**


	13. Chapter 13

**Trials of Love**

**~Hey my beautiful readers! Thanks for stopping by for another chapter and here is to a great ending to a horrible day! /; But here's the very last chapter! I will have more stories up so stay tuned! (: R&R!~**

**Chapter 13**

**Peeta POV: **

Here we are. Hand in hand, and hand. Standing in the doorway of the nursery.

"Daddy he'll love it!" Screams our almost five-year old daughter, as she jumps up and down.

"Peeta, it's amazing." Says my wife as she kisses my cheek. Catalina runs to the rocking chair and sits in it, amazed.

"Daddy.." I look to her and smile, "What's his name?"

I look to Katniss as she is rubbing her belly. She looks up at me and smiles.

"Liam." She says, plain and simple. "Liam Conley Mellark."

I smile at her and Catalina smiles and runs out of the room.

"Why Liam Conley?" She looks to me and smiles, rubbing her expanded abdomen.

"It means desire, protection, and purifying fire. I thought since you have your bakers girl, I should get my hunting boy. I need a bit of protection, desire and purifying." I kiss her head, then her stomach.

"Great choice, my love."

/

_Why am I here? I look around the room, and instantly figure my surroundings. I'm in a prison cell. The same one where I was kept in the Capitol. I spin my head around as I hear the door open. I see Katniss holding Catalina, and in her other arm is a baby wrapped in a blanket._

_She smiles an evil grin and drops both kids. They both scream in pain and I'm frozen. Then she takes out a knife and flings it towards me. I find blood dripping down my face. Then Snow comes, snatches her by the hair and drags her. Again, I'm frozen. My two babies dissapeared and Katniss is being tortured to death. _

_/_

I awake, sweating and panting. I look to my right, Katniss. She is sleeping. I jump out of bed and run to Catalina's room, she's also asleep. I sigh a sigh of relief and fall back into bed. I look down at Katniss' expanded stomach and realize it was nightmare. Once I realize that Katniss is here, and I didn't loose her, I quickly fall back asleep, to a peaceful sleep.

**Katniss POV:**

"Peeta! Peeta! It's coming!" Peeta runs through the doorway and grabs my hand, pulling me up. I scream in pain as he pulls me into his arms.

"Hurry! God dammit! YOU BASTARD. YOU DID THIS TO ME!" I scream at him as he runs down the stairs, pushes me gently into the car and grabs Catalina. He rushes over to Haymitch's house, throws her in his arms and runs back.

"Oh my god! You better the hell not come now!" I yell at this kid. He's been in here for nine months, he can wait a few more hours. Peeta makes it to the hospital and carries me in, with me screaming my head off.

Hours later I am holding a little baby boy in my arms with Peeta standing over me.

"He's so peaceful.." I begin.

"And charming. He's going to look so much like you." Peeta finishes, then kisses my head.

"I thought I couldn't be happier when Cat was born." Peeta smiles at me.

"I know."

After hours at the hospital, we come back home and I fall asleep in the rocking chair and awake rudely to my four year-old cheering daughter.

"Mommy! Wake up, Daddy made breakfast and little baby Liam is awake!" I kiss her head, set her down and follow her down the stairs.

"Good morning my beautiful wife." Peeta greets me with a kiss and a plate of watermelon. I smile at him and sit next to Catalina.

"The baby needs to be fed once you're done eating, love." He is being extra nice. He knows I'm not in the best mood. Gosh I love him.

**Peeta POV: And two years later. **

There we sit, in the meadow, lying there. We watch the sun fall into the hills as our little kids chase after eachother.

"Come back Catty!" Ever since Liam could talk Catalina is Catty. He could never say her full name, therfore Catty.

"Catch me if you can Fire Boy!" Screams Catalina.

She is now six and found his nickname to be 'Fire Boy'. She is 'Bread girl' and he is 'Fire Boy'. Liam has blond hair, and grey eyes. Catalina had brown hair and blue eyes. Catalina Rue Mellark and Liam Conley Mellark. Six and Two. Both the best kids any parent could dream of.

"I love them, so much." Katniss turns to me and we meet eachothers eyes. "And I love you. More than anything." I pull her into my arms and kiss her deeply.

"I love you even more then that." I say, with our heads leaning on eachothers with our lips barely touching.

"Is that even possible?" She asks, smiling.

"Yes." Liam and Catalina run over to us, and Liam falls in Katniss' lap, and Catalina in mine.

"Stay with us?" Katniss asks.

"ALWAYS!" Catalina screams.

We all bust out laughing until we can't breathe.

We spend the rest of the night, in the meadow, quckly Catalina and Liam fall asleep after we sing our favorite song..

_"Deep in the meadow, under the willow A bed of grass, a soft green pillow. _

_Lay down your head, and close your eyes And when they open, the sun will rise._  
_Here it's safe, and here it's warm Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

_ Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true Here is the place where I love you._  
_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray_

_ Forget your woes and let your troubles lay And when it's morning, they'll wash away._

_Here it's safe, and here it's warm Here the daisies guard you from every harm _

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_

_ Here is the place where I love you."_

"Hey, Katniss." I say, smiling.

"Hey Peeta." She says, raising an eye brow and a smirk.

"You love me. Real or not real?"

She tells me, "Real."

* * *

**HEY! MY STORY IS DONE! How did you like it? What is your favorite chapter? Please review! I am going to write a fluffy story on Gale and Madge so tune in!**

**I love you all and thankyou so much for all your support, reviews, and love! I hope you enjoyed my crappy story and feel free to vent on my horrible mistakes! Tehe... Hope you all read my new stories coming up and have a wonderful day! **

**I'll have my new story up shortly and goodbye for now!**

**I love you all, and ALWAYS will... xoxoxo **

**~Rebekah**


End file.
